Maldito Jaeger
by sashazweig
Summary: Grice, Keith, Willy y Jean pensaron en lo mismo al menos una vez en su vida: Maldito Jaeger.


_Grice-Dina-Grisha_

Dina, Dina, Dina. Que hermoso nombre, Grice podría pronunciarlo por el resto de su vida y jamás se cansaría. Podría verla todos los días y jamás se aburriría de hacerlo ¿Cómo aburrirse? Ella es tan bella como un ángel, tan bondadosa, tan humilde, tan inteligente. No es sorpresa que todos los chicos de la escuela estén enamorados (no tanto como él) de ella.

Dina. Suspira tan solo en pronunciar su nombre. Hoy es San Valentín, la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle su amor. Primero le escribirá una carta (en estos tiempos muchos chicos lo hacen, es lo que está de moda), luego la colocará en su casillero y esperará en el comedor.

¡Tú puedes, Grice! ¡Sé hombre! Solo tienes que dejarlo ahí y retirarte… listo, ahora vamos, tenemos que abandonar la "escena del crimen"

La llevará a cenar, no, mejor a un concierto de Aerosmith que se encuentra en la ciudad. Será perfecto, chocaran sus hombros lentamente, se abrazaran mientras corean una canción, y, si tiene suerte, le pedirá un beso y ella gustosa se lo dará.

¡Ahí viene! Ya debe haber leído la carta. Se acerca con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón apretada al pecho, se ve tan linda nerviosa. Está a pocos centímetros de ti, tranquilízate. Practica como aceptarás el regalo: Claro Dina, me encantaría probar estos chocolates. ¡Oh! ¿Para mí? Gracias. ¿Para quién son esos chocolates, Dina?

Grice sonríe cuando la rubia está frente él "Hola Di-"

En lugar de quedarse a continuar con la conversación, ella sigue su camino hasta un joven de cabello marrón llamado Grisha Jaeger "Ho-hola Grisha"

"Hola, Dina" Grisha levanta una ceja al ver la caja rosada "¿Son chocolates?"

Estira el regalo hacia él "Para ti"

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias… Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría ir al concierto de Aerosmith conmigo?" Ella lo abraza como respuesta haciendo que el joven se sorprenda.

A una corta distancia, Grice queda observando la escena mientras susurra: "Maldito Jaeger"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Keith-Carla-Grisha_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo ama? ¿Por qué no corresponde sus sentimientos? Bueno, no es como que se le haya declarado, aún. Solo debía encontrar el momento apropiado. Lo hará, algún día.

Si tan solo sus "amigos" de la comisaria dejaran de fastidiarlo con cosas como:

Apuesto a que cuando te le confieses te dirá que no.

¡Ja! Muy cierto, cuando eso pase diré: Aquí Samuels, tenemos un oficial caído.

Samuels, aquí Williams, tenemos un 33-12. Un idiota enamorado y rechazado.

Los ignora, tanto a ellos como a las risas que provocan en la estación. No importa lo que digan, sabe que Carla lo aceptará.

"Keith ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué vas a ordenar?" Hablando de ella. ¿Ordenar? ¿Diablos que va a decir? Su belleza lo distrae demasiado. Las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta ¡Di algo Shadis! ¡Vas a quedar como imbécil!

"Te agradecería que le des un segundo" Habla Grisha "Ha tenido un largo día" La vida de un oficial de policía nunca es fácil.

"C-Carla. Él es Grisha, un amigo" ¡Al fin!

El Jaeger sonríe a la señorita "Mucho gusto, Carla"

Carla sigue hablando con Keith pasando por alto el atrevimiento que tuvo ese nuevo conocido al llamarla por su nombre "¿Por qué estás distraído? ¿Otra vez fuiste a beber con esos borrachos? Todos los policías son iguales, solo piensan en tomar"

"En eso se equivoca, señorita" Dice el compañero del hombre "Si bien hay algunos oficiales irresponsables, hay quienes sí se toman en serio el trabajo de proteger a los individuos, hay quienes son verdaderos héroes"

La mujer duda al principio antes de responder "Supongo que tienes razón. Keith llámame cuando estés listo para ordenar"

Que bueno que invitó a Grisha a tomar un trago, sin él, hubiera quedado en ridículo... Pobre de su colega, su esposa murió hace poco dejándolo con su hijo de cuatro años, debe ser duro. Admira el hecho de que, a pesar de eso, continua adelante. Además "enfrentó" a Carla. Nadie había hecho eso antes, puede llegar a ser una mujer realmente intimidante. Espera que eso no sea un problema, ojalá que se lleven bien.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le habló de sus sentimientos? Keith Shadis se lamenta cuando está presenciando la boda de Grisha y Carla (futura Jaeger); lo peor de todo es que se ven felices, hasta Zeke, su pequeño hijo de siete años. Que rápido pasó todo, siente como si fuera ayer el día en que los presentó en aquel bar.

Es su amigo, su mejor amigo si se atreve a decir, sin embargo, su mente no puede evitar (contra su voluntad) pensar en una sola cosa: Maldito Jaeger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Willy-Frieda-Zeke_

Un Ferrari es todo lo que se necesita para conquistar a una chica ¿no? En algunos casos, pero en este jamás.

Hace más de tres meses que Willy Tybur intenta impresionar a la joven más hermosa de la universidad: Frieda Reiss.

Todos sus intentos son en vano, a diferencia de otras chicas, a ella no le interesa las cosas lujosas ni nada por el estilo. Su padre es el tercer hombre más rico de la ciudad, tal vez se aburrió de las fastuosidades. Deduce.

Empero sigue confundido, cualquier chica moriría por salir con él; es hijo del alcalde Tybur, el opulento de los opulentos; es dueño de ese hermoso Ferrari rojo en el estacionamiento, incluso tiene un lugar reservado solo para él; si estuviera en España lo nombrarían Marqués. ¿Quién no quisiera ser su novia? Pues Frieda. Ella está enamorada de ese tal… ¡agh! Zeke Jaeger. ¿Qué le ve? Si bien su padre es un doctor y esa carrera está reconocida en el mundo laboral como una de las mejores remuneradas, la familia Jaeger no está ni en el top veinte familias más ricas.

Miren el auto de Jaeger, tan solo mírenlo. Es bonito sí, pero no es nada comparado con el suyo. Lo peor de todo es que Frieda prefiere mil veces ese coche(o al conductor de ese) antes que al de él. Creo que iré a hablar con ellos. Piensa.

"Hola Frieda… Hola Zeke" Saluda a este ultimo de manera hostil.

"Hola Willy" Zeke no es ciego, sabe muy bien que ese tipo está enamorado de su novia, sin embargo debe mantenerse amable, por Frieda.

"¿Ya vieron mi nueva adquisición? Mi otro Ferrari se ensució así que le dije a mi padre que me prestara otro ¿Te gusta Frieda?"

"Sí, es lindo" Responde amable.

En ese momento el motor del Jaeger hace un ruido espantoso.

"Creo que tienes un problema ¿Te ayudo?" Tybur se ofrece con falsa solidaridad.

Después de negarse a recibir ayuda, se dispone a trabajar en el vehículo con su llave inglesa. Todo iba bien, ya había solucionado ese inconveniente, estaba a punto de cerrar el capó hasta que el carro, como queriendo burlarse de él, escupe aceite de motor sobre su pecho.

La pelinegra sonríe un poco, a diferencia de Willy Tybur que se reía como si estuviera en un show de comedia. Zeke ignora la carcajada y se quita la camisa dejando al descubierto su bronceado y fornido cuerpo. Esta acción provoca el sonrojo de Frieda, la mirada hambrienta de algunas estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, y los celos de Willy.

¡Vamos, Tybur! ¡Cambia de tema! ¡Rápido! "Tu propio auto te ensucia. Que lindo" Añade con sarcasmo.

"A mi no me lo compró mi papi" Es cierto. Desde niño empezó a juntar monedas en su alcancía para que, cuando sea grande, se comprara lo que él quisiera. "¿Nos vamos Frieda?" Frieda asiente sin quitar la mirada de su novio.

Cuando esos dos ya se han ido, Willy Tybur no puede evitar decir: Maldito Jaeger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Jean-Mikasa-Eren_

"Bastardo" Jean deja escapar mientras apoya la cara en su mano. Es un bastardo, Mikasa ¿Por qué lo amas? ¿No te das cuenta que es un idiota? "¿Qué le ve?"

"Bueno, él no tiene cara de caballo"

"Que gracioso, Springer"

"La verdad" Annie, quien ha estado atenta a la escena, decide hablar con total seriedad "Eren es un buen chico, es alguien apasionado, tiene lindos ojos-"

"Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"

"El amor de Mikasa"

"¿Tú también Ymir?"

La joven se encoje de hombros "¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es como Reiner, Historia y yo. Nadie puede mandar sobre el corazón" Cuando termina su mini discurso, el joven Jean ya no se encuentra "¿Dónde se fue?"

Es ahora o nunca. Jean saca un muérdago de su bolsillo. Seguramente Mikasa cumple esas costumbres navideñas que se ven en la televisión. Piensa.

Tiene que aprovechar el hecho de que la Navidad está a pocos días, tan pocos que puede contarlos con su mano derecha. ¿Qué haces Jean? No es momento de pensar en ello.

"Mikasa. Mira" Dice mientras levanta el muérdago entre ellos dos. Tal vez deba preparar los labios, sí tal vez.

"¿Es un muérdago?"

"Sí"

Ella va cortando la distancia entre ellos. ¡Bien! ¡Ese será su primer beso! Jean se queda con los labios estirados cuando ella agarra la pequeña planta y se la lleva... Un momento ¿Y su beso?

¿Dónde se ha metido?... Ahí está "Mi-" Se queda callado cuando ve a la azabache besando a Eren Jaeger bajo el muérdago.

No quiere ver más. Antes de retirarse del patio trasero, murmura: Maldito Jaeger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A: El diálogo de "A mi no me lo compró mi papi" es de Rápidos y Furiosos (No recuerdo cual xd)**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te haya gustado :3**

 **Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales.**


End file.
